


Buried

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Blueshipping, F/M, I HATE U IESZTAJ, Romance, This is weird, Translation, WTF, Yu-Gi-Oh! - Freeform, buried, ksara, sero, this ruins me, why am i writing this, ygo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year after one traumatic event, Kisara starts to write a journal to set her thoughts in order... which is not fostered by living with Sero Kaiba. <br/>Not another shoujo story, really. <br/>AU, angst, wild shipping, the author is a derp, you have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buried

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrinceLiv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceLiv/gifts).



_23_ _rd_ _January_

_I'm feeling lonely._

 

_That does not seem like an appropriate beginning of a journal. Maybe I should write something about me. Then about “why did I start to write this” and “why am I feeling lonely”. What can I write about myself? My name is Kaiba Kisara, I'm twenty-two and I never leave the house._

_It's going quite well. Maybe if I keep writing, the mess in my head will indeed decrease._

_My name is Kaiba Kisara, I'm twenty-two. I like music and books. I paint a lot, too, although I am no artist. For me, my own paintings are the only alternative of what I could see._

_I spend a lot of time in the garden. I cannot go further. Apparently I am not strong enough. Sometimes Mokuba_ _used to take_ _me to the city -_ _in secret from Seto, of course – but I_ _ha_ _ve got really sick after one of those escapades. Mokuba said he_ _had_ _never seen Seto so angry. After that Seto took us both to a few similar trips_ _himself_ _._ _D_ _ue to everything my cousin has done for me,_ _i_ _t_ _is_ _hard to admit, but I did not feel very well on a single one of them. I always have an impression he hates me for some reason – he avoids my company and_ _averts his eyes_ _every time I_ _a_ _m around. Those trips were-- but it does_ _not_ _matter. I think I_ _have_ _not_ _even writ_ _ten_ _who are Seto and Mokuba yet._

_I never knew my parents,_ _anyhow, I do not recall them. In fact, I do not recall much. Mokuba claims that I was raise_ _d_ _by his stepfather, who was a cousin of my mother. Apparently he was quite_ _u_ _npleasant old man and I did_ _not forfeit much forgetting him. And after he passed away – reportedly, six years ago – there w_ _ere_ _three of us left – Mokuba, Seto and me._

_Last year I made a big mistake. Along with my friend, Mana, I used to enjoy exploration. We_ _used to_ _search for abandoned buildings, look over them, t_ _ake_ _pictures. They were often close to collapsing, so entering was usually prohibited. I believe it is not necessary to mention what my cousins thought about this sort of entertainment. I myself was often afraid, but Mana did never care_ _about warnings. She was always like that – bursting with energy, laughing boldly and doing whatever she pleased. And I thought she was brave. I thought she was everything I was not._

_One of those buildings turned out to be her last. I am not sure whether it is a real memory or some made up nightmare hunting me, but I remember her face fading into crackling black._

_I wrote that I do not recall much. Mokuba told me most of the things described above._

_But I will never forget Mana._ __

_~~Sometimes I really wonder why~~ _

_But I will not write about that now. If organizing everything I remember is supposed to help me remember the rest, why would I mess it up with useless reflections? But that is my nature, I guess. I will try to restrain._

_Mokuba is coming tomorrow and plans on staying for the weekend. I am glad because the atmosphere in this house is completely different thanks to his presence. Even Seto appears to be much nicer than usual. I wonder how could I deserve such reluctance from him. I was sure he does not want me here, but M. states that is not true. According to him, his brother is just not a very entertaining person for a variety of reasons and does not want my good mood to suffer in his company._

_Of course M. knows Seto much better – maybe I should just believe him?_


End file.
